<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I’m Yours and How You’re Mine by KrymshelAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464125">How I’m Yours and How You’re Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel'>KrymshelAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Yeonjun, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Yeonjun and Arin are twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun had always been used to sharing… he’s used to sharing things with his twin, Arin and it’s fine. He’s used to it… because he’s happy with sharing things with Arin.. he isn’t selfish...</p><p>But somehow he couldn’t help himself but hate how he’s also sharing Soobin’s love with her…</p><p>aka Yeonjun thinks Soobin is in love with Arin</p><p>Last part of the “hey, I think your brother is so hot but I can’t tell you because we’re best friends”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOOBINxYEONJUN</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I’m Yours and How You’re Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the final part and Yeonjun’s POV~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>“Did I ever tell you that you pout like a duck whenever you try so hard to concentrate?” Soobin asked, cheek pressed against Yeonjun’s shoulder, distracting Yeonjun as he tried his best to finish his presentation.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Yeonjun looked up from crouching down on his laptop, glasses sliding down his nose. Soobin's eyes crinkled up at the corners and Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel the familiar little pang in his chest, like his heart is too full, when he sees Soobin like this. Happy, smiling with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re adorable, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun felt his ears heat up at the compliment and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute,” Soobin cooed, reaching up with his long fingers and lacing them through Yeonjun’s hair, leaning closer and puckering his lips, asking for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun gave him a kiss, making it slow and sweet even if it’s hard because the angle is a little weird, but trying anyway because Soobin is happy and everything is okay. He felt Soobin licking his lower lip, groaning. Yeonjun was just thinking about straddling Soobin and deepening the kiss when Soobin’s phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone <em> better </em>have a good excuse for interrupting this,” Soobin huffed, lifting up his hips to take his phone out of his pocket in a way that makes Yeonjun just want to throw his phone over his shoulder and pull him to their room.</p><p> </p><p>One look at whoever was calling him, and Soobin’s face lit up like the new years, he pushed Yeonjun off, held one finger up requesting a minute and started walking out towards their little balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Arin!,” he greeted. “What can I do for my bestest friend and princess, today?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Arin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it’s <em> Arin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed out and slumped back against the couch, curling his hands into fists then grabbed his own phone to distract himself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun had always been used to sharing… he’s used to sharing things with his twin, Arin and it’s fine. He’s used to it… because he’s happy with sharing things with Arin.. he isn’t selfish...</p><p> </p><p>But somehow he couldn’t help himself but <em> hate </em> how he’s also sharing Soobin’s love with her…</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what?” Soobin asked gleefully, flopping on their couch and grinning at Yeonjun after his long conversation with Arin.</p><p> </p><p>“What?,” Yeonjun deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow and raising his eyes from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Arin’s coming back!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun <em> tensed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“For good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it sound like you don’t want to see your sister?” Soobin slapped his arm. “But nah, she wouldn’t give up on her <em> ‘amazing trip around the world’ </em> dream. It’s just for a couple of days next week.”</p><p> </p><p>Arin’s been too busy with being a traveler and dating this one girl she just wouldn’t tell Yeonjun about — but of course, Soobin knew about.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he breathed out in relief. “Okay. That’s… <em> nice </em>? She hasn’t been back in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice? It’s going to be <em> awesome! </em>She asks if she could stay with us for a few days, and I said yes,” Soobin cheered and if Yeonjun’s grip became a little tighter on his phone, he just hoped Soobin didn’t notice. “I miss Arin. I haven’t seen her in forever,” Soobin smiled, happy and excited.</p><p> </p><p>Something nasty settled itself on the back of Yeonjun’s throat then something whispered in his mind about how Soobin was so happy because Arin’s gonna be back and that <em> Yeonjun wasn’t enough </em>, because Yeonjun isn’t Arin. Didn’t have that smile and the long hair, doesn’t have the curves and the confidence, and —</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Soobin asked, lifting up Yeonjun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun shrugged, “Fine. Just— I <em> hate </em> this presentation,” gesturing at his laptop resting quietly above their coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s face went soft. “Aw.. my poor baby,” he cooed, picking Yeonjun’s phone off his hand and settling Yeonjun on his lap. “Want me to make it better?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, slowly letting the other pull him in like a little taunt.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s smirk turned evil and before Yeonjun could react Soobin dug his fingers into his ribs, making him shy away and letting out an involuntary laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t just?!,” Yeonjun gasped, trying to get his breath back and Soobin just trapped him there in his arms, blowing on his ears and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I did. What are you going to do about it, kitten?“</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun flipped them until Soobin was under him and proceeded to skim his fingers on his sides and all the secret places he knows Soobin is ticklish until he’s crying ‘<em> hyung’ </em> and weakly batting Yeonjun away, happy laughter tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun could say that he’s living a perfectly happy life. He has a great job, graduated college with no debts, had an amazing and accepting family, and add a <em> gorgeous </em> boyfriend who he’s been in a relationship with for more than three whole years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also, he is living with said boyfriend for almost eight months now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the thing is, not everything is perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing’s perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because despite having a perfectly fine life…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeonjun knew something that others didn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite his loving and domestic relationship with Soobin…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soobin is in love with Yeonjun's twin sister, Arin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was something Yeonjun <em> knew</em>, something he’s learned to live with even though it’s been <em> years </em> since he and Soobin started dating.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Yeonjun was <em> insecure</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not <em> usually</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He’s always been confident in Soobin’s feelings, and that the younger had cared about him <em> seriously</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, Soobin never managed to forget any anniversary dates, always remembered Yeonjun’s favorite things alongside his dislikes, and even reminded Yeonjun that he loved him constantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun <em> knows </em> how he looks and he’s secure of how great he is most of the time. He <em> knows </em> Soobin loves him, <em> knows </em> it deep in his bones that it is true by every single little thing that Soobin does and all the ways he says it to him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s really not that Yeonjun is insecure. It’s just— he’s just <em>not</em> <em>dumb</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s just that no matter how much time he spent with Soobin he’ll never be able to make him smile <em> as much </em> as Arin does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’ll never be able to match jokes and banter with Soobin like Arin can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s like Soobin thrives on and has always been excited to see <em> Arin. </em>He’s filled with energy, contentment, every time she’s there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s like Yeonjun <em> couldn’t </em> give him that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And he <em> knew…</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Arin would <em>always </em> have a <em> special </em> place in Soobin’s heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s also the fact that Yeonjun was the <em>exact</em> <em>opposite</em> of his twin. He’s tall and muscled where she’s soft and petite; loud and brash where she’s overly polite and nice and has always been bright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun <em> isn’t </em> a girl and Soobin— well, Soobin is <em> bi </em> and has liked <em>more girls </em> than guys, so it’s safe to assume he leans more towards them than he does guys, <em> probably</em>...</p><p> </p><p>If Yeonjun were to be honest with himself, he should know that’s <em> not </em> really an issue for Soobin. Yeonjun should know that Soobin wouldn’t give two shits about gender.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But that’s not the point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Point <em> is </em> because of Yeonjun’s lack of <em> certain organs, </em> he couldn’t produce <em> kids </em> and <em> Soobin loves kids. </em>He <em> adores </em> them, looks all smiley and excited at Yeonjun when they’re both around a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun knows Soobin wants a kid in the future, and the thought that he can’t give him that — <em> biologically </em> — kind of crushed him.</p><p> </p><p>Which is ridiculous because adoption is an obvious option but <em> still.</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s just one of those <em> things, </em>he guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Things that would bug you... where one would think he could never be enough and is scared of what’s to come because everything has been smooth sailing.</p><p> </p><p>Even knowing this, it’s not like he can stop himself from thinking about all the ways he’s <em> failing </em> Soobin by <em>not being Arin.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the morning of Arin’s arrival, Yeonjun felt like nothing’s special about it. Yeonjun was preparing some breakfast at eight in the morning, just like he always does. There’s nothing out of the ordinary in terms of his routine.</p><p> </p><p>However, he isn’t expecting Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin came forward against his back, hands slipping around Yeonjun’s waist, his fingers dancing up against his bare skin, underneath the thin material of his white shirt. For a moment, Yeonjun closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure of Soobin’s lips against his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” Soobin sounded confused, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun continued to prepare his breakfast, his back still turned to Soobin, “Yeah. Just fine, Bin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty tense,” Yeonjun stiffen even further as Soobin’s hands slip over his shoulder, his fingertips massaging his muscles as Soobin went on, “Want me to help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Yeonjun brushed Soobin off, forcing his way out of the younger’s reach, “I’ll go prepare this and you go take your bath. We don’t want you getting late for work.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Soobin hesitantly left Yeonjun who continued on preparing their meal.</p><p><br/><br/>As Yeonjun placed all the food he prepared on their dining table, he heard an exaggerating gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“God, what would I do without you?” Soobin asked, scanning the breakfast filled table and reaching across it to kiss Yeonjun’s lips then proceeded to steal a bite from his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Starve to death, probably,” he deadpanned and tried not to preen too hard when Soobin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…I can’t possibly live without you then,” Soobin grinned and stole another bite, getting a mock glare from Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin kissed his pouty lips again then teasingly stuck his tongue out, afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even have time to steal my meal?” Yeonjun asked, glancing at the time on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin glanced at his wrist watch and nearly fell off the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>. I’m so late,” he hissed, jumping up and dropping a distracted kiss on Yeonjun’s lips, grabbing the tumbler of coffee Yeonjun prepared on his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun huffed a little fond breath, staring after him like the complete <em>smitten</em> and <em>whipped</em> person he is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soobin is in love with Arin, this was something he knew, but by some miracle Soobin loves him too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun grants himself lucky enough to be his <em> second </em> choice. As long as he could make Soobin smile, he’d be fine with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arin arrived in their apartment with way too many suitcases and looking as <em> flawless </em> as ever, honestly happy to see them. Both Yeonjun and Soobin had gone home early to welcome her.</p><p> </p><p>She hugged Soobin tight, indulging him by letting Soobin lift her off her feet for a couple of seconds before setting her down in her heels that can probably cut throats.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed Yeonjun on the cheek and smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I kind of missed your ugly apartment!,” she exclaimed, “You guys look great as usual! Well, now that I’m looking, Yeonjun still looked like an ugly duckling, but enough about that for now, invite me in and tell me how much you guys missed me with all the praises I need to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>They let her into their tiny cozy apartment and led her to their dining area. They talked and laughed and Yeonjun attempted to smile, pretending that a fist doesn’t squeeze around his heart every time Soobin laughed heartily at something Arin said or leaned over to casually touch her.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun wanted to get something completely straight here— he doesn’t hate Arin. <em> She’s his sister </em> for crying out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe, sometimes he loved bullying her, but Arin has always been the only girl he has ever loved — with exceptions of their mom — and even if Arin’s annoying and petty most of the time, Yeonjun had always been protective and caring of her.</p><p> </p><p>Arin has been his <em> other half. </em>They used to have the same room, they shared the same birthday, shared the same toys and sometimes even clothes. They shared practically almost everything. Unfortunately, this also applies to Soobin’s love...</p><p> </p><p>As twins and siblings, he and Arin normally have this weird bonding time, a cafe and ice cream date whenever she’s back from her travels, just the two of them, talking about this and that, about their lives, how far they’ve come, all of Arin’s trips and Yeonjun’s recent hobbies all the topics Soobin isn’t interested in and somehow he and Arin loved.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they’re completely different, they both shared the love for mintchoco and coffee and talking — <em>especially talking</em>. They could go for hours just saying a bunch of nonsense to each other and it’s fun.</p><p> </p><p>So no, Yeonjun doesn’t <em> hate </em> Arin, he just hates the fact that Soobin fell in love with her <em> first </em>, and that’s hardly her fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, he loves <em> you </em> ,” Arin told him when they’re sitting outside their favorite ice cream shop, eating overpriced mintchoco ice cream and drinking overpriced milkshakes while feeling guilty about not inviting Soobin over. ( <em> “Not our fault he’s such a busy-body,” </em>Arin had said)</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Yeonjun said because he <em> knows.</em></p><p> </p><p>Arin cocked an eyebrow. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Arin huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being <em> stupid,</em>” she informed him, eating her ice cream viscously. “And even if I just spell it out, you won’t <em> ever </em> listen. We’ve been over this for years! Why can’t you <em> see </em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Arin, it’s okay. I’m fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just likes me <em> as a friend!</em>,” Arin snapped. “So stop, stop thinking it’s more than that because—”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t notice him for most of his life, you wouldn’t notice this either.”</p><p> </p><p>Arin made a high-pitched, frustrated, ugly noise and popped another spoonful of mintchoco in her mouth, chewing on it like she had something against the world. Muttering things like, “<em>I would know I’m his best friend!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wasn’t a lady, I would throw this entire milkshake in your head and rub your face with it until you realize what a <em> moron </em> you are,” she informed him not-so-lightly as she sipped at her drink. “But because I am an educated, <em> pretty </em> lady I’ll ask to change the topic before I do throw this milkshake on your head.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile a little. “How <em> prettily </em> courteous of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am!,” she confirmed and swiftly changed the subject to something Yeonjun would be so excited about but he couldn’t help but let himself be derailed from the previous matter at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Arin had stayed with them for three days. Days that were fun and filled with things that they would usually do. Just like the old times, like when they were kids and teens.</p><p> </p><p>Arin would still squeeze in between them then grumble about their hand holding or how Yeonjun would feed Soobin then demanding Soobin to feed her too.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun would look at them fondly yet <em>painfully</em> at the same time…</p><p> </p><p>When Arin had finally left their apartment, Yeonjun thought that it’d be great to prepare a nice dinner for him and Soobin because they’d once again have the apartment to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was about to call on Soobin, who was watching the news on the television, when Soobin’s phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted in annoyance and fished his phone out of his pocket, blindly answering as usual, “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s this muffled sound of someone sniffling in the other end and then a high voice, clearly distressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa— noona, calm down. I— okay, sorry, I know I shouldn’t tell you to calm down just- slow down your talki— I can’t understand what you’re trying to sa— oh… oh? she broke up with you? What really? By just texting? What the fu— yeah. Okay. Yes, yes, I’ll be right there, just wait for me, I’ll buy your favorite ice cream— yes mintchoco, yes the biggest tub, on my way there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Yeonjun asked, watching a little helplessly as Soobin got up and started, rummaging around for his things.</p><p> </p><p>“Arin’s girlfriend just broke up with her. I’m going over her hotel, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun set their supposed meal slowly, got up like he intended to do something. Maybe grab Soobin’s wrist, beg him not to go, promise he’ll try to be better, be more like Arin but—</p><p> </p><p>But he won’t because he figured that the only thing keeping Soobin from getting with Arin for the past few years has been Arin’s constant string of boyfriends and girlfriends. That and maybe that one time years ago, when Arin made an assumption that he and Soobin were already dating even if <em> they were not.</em> Yeonjun had always thought that Soobin just felt pressured to date him back then… because he didn’t want to embarrass Yeonjun, because Soobin had always been that nice.</p><p> </p><p>And now she <em> doesn’t </em> have <em> either </em> and she’s now sad and lonely had Soobin eagerly leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He’s leaving because— <em> of course he is</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Who in their perfect mind would choose Yeonjun when they have someone like Arin available?</p><p>  </p><p>“Just like that? You’re just going to leave?” Yeonjun asked, regretting it when his voice cracks and breaks a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stopped his frantic chase for his keys and turned to him, brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Arin just got dumped by someone. I have to be there just— You understand right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he understand? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Yeah, </em>he understood <em> perfectly. </em>He just thought— He thought he would have more time until something like this happened. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em> he thought it might even take <em> forever </em> before Arin realized just what she had given Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” he said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Soobin said, juggling keys, phone and wallet and quickly, slamming the door open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And left.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just like that. No <em> goodbye, </em>no <em> I’m sorry </em> but she comes <em> first</em>, Arin <em> always </em> comes first.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin could hardly <em> ever </em> say <em> no </em> to Arin.</p><p> </p><p>No last kiss, not even <em> breaking up </em> with him.</p><p> </p><p>Just up and leaving— leaving Yeonjun there like someone who deserved to be left behind... </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Like some spare Soobin had if Arin rejects him... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun let himself fall back down on what used to be <em>their</em> couch, feeling suddenly <em>overwhelmingly</em> <em>numb</em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He pressed his hands over his face and tried to breathe, trying to adjust to having the man he loves, the love of his life, <em> leave </em> him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun is still more or less in the same position on the couch when Soobin comes back at five in the morning, shirt untucked and looking exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you still doing there?” Soobin asked, toeing off his shoes at the door and peering at Yeonjun with a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun slowly lifts his head, blinking in stunned silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back,” he said, shocked that Soobin’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin frowned. “Yeah, of course I’m back. You know I can’t sleep without my favorite pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, that’s it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Yeonjun mumbled. “Just take it, I can get your stuff in suitcases if you want to—”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Soobin interrupted, frowning, sounding concerned now. “Yeonjun, what are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Arin broke up with her girlfriend right? You can be with her, now. It’s your chance to be toge—”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?,” Soobin whispered, almost spitting it out like it’s something nasty he bit into and can’t believe it was in his mouth. “Are you serious? Are you actually—”</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s okay. I knew you love he—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. <em> Just shut up</em>! What the hell, Yeonjun?” he demanded and he’s angry now, striding forward until he’s towering over Yeonjun and then curling a fist in the front of Yeonjun’s shirt to pull until they’re eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been together for how long? <em> Three years</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“And two months,” Yeonjun softly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Three years and two months and what? You’ve been thinking all this time that whenever I had the chance I’d be <em> with Arin</em>? That I would just up and leave you? What the hell? Why the hell—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You love her,</em>” Yeonjun said simply because it’s true. “You say it all the time, you’ve been saying it since <em> even before </em>I dated you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, like a friend. Fuck almost like <em> my own sister. </em>I love her like I love Hueningkai or Beomgyu or even Taehyun. They’re my friends, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun blinked because maybe— no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He didn’t dare to hope.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s seen everything. Since they were <em> children! Since he was eight and Soobin was seven!</em> Arin has always been Soobin’s special someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How could you— How could you <em> even </em> think that? Are you not serious about us? Are you looking for excuses just to break this up because if that’s the case—”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Yeonjun rushed, wanting to cry. Please, goodness, no. “That’s not it, it’s just— I don’t know…” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just his <em>dumb</em> <em>insecurities</em>. It’s just that Yeonjun was so used to having the other half of things. He’s used to giving everything up for Arin…</p><p> </p><p>“Did I <em> not </em> say I love you enough?” Soobin asked and now his look is different, he looks remorseful.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you. I <em> am </em> in love with you Choi Yeonjun. I always have and I always will! I liked you since we were kids! I dated people because I was scared— scared of Arin finding out I’m in love with her twin! But then by some <em> miracle </em> you said you liked me too! You don’t— you can’t just— I’ve waited for you for <em> so long </em>..” He reached into his pocket and pressed something against Yeonjun’s chest, letting it drop on Yeonjun’s hand. “And I’m going to marry the shit out of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked down at his hand, mouth half open in shock at the velvety smooth box in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But then Arin—”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I love <em> you.</em>” He kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I love you because you’re smart.” High on his cheekbone. “I love you because you’re strong, you’re kind and lovable and you’re always there for me.” A kiss on his other cheek. “You’re funny and witty and I love your humor. I always looked up to you, hyung...” A kiss dotted on his chin as Yeonjun’s ears start getting redder and redder until he feels too hot for his own skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you because you listen to me. You really, truly listen to what I say even when all I’m saying is boring and nonsense. I love you because you brighten up my days.” One more kiss, this time on his forehead, laid with so much sentiment Yeonjun shivered a little, dropped the ring box and clutched to the hem of Soobin’ shirt. “God, Arin’s just— she’s been our bridge since forever and I always felt sorry because of that. I didn’t want her to think that I only befriended her because of you. She helped us be together and I love her because she’s your sister, your twin and my best friend. It was such a great added bonus that my best friend’s brother is <em> so hot </em>. Did you ever forget how she screamed about third wheeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had let out a tearful laugh as Soobin grabbed one of his hands and tugged it upwards, wrapping it around his own, slotting Yeonjun’s hand to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell if I’m lying right?” Soobin prompted, staring right at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun swallowed roughly, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should know that there is no one in this world who I love more than <em> you </em>, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to surprise you when I propose, I can’t wait to get a dog with you—”</p><p> </p><p> Tears just freely streamed down Yeonjun’s face as Soobin held him close and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck— </em> I can’t wait to adopt a kid or two and watch them grow up to become amazing people because they have <em> you </em> as their parent. I can’t wait to have our own house in a family subdivision with a family friendly park out front. Then watch you teach our kids play basketball and see you guys dance or watch you cook meals for them. I would be reading you guys some books before sleeping and we would sing them to sleep and I would kiss you good night and would never forget to say I love you because I do. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin paused, looking intently into Yeonjun’s eyes, lips quirked up in a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Yeonjun choked out, impossibly overwhelmed with this, <em> with Soobin.</em></p><p> </p><p>Soobin who loves him more than— even <em> more than </em> his love for Arin, more than what Yeonjun deserves, more than Yeonjun ever could hope for. It just <em> couldn’t sink in </em>.</p><p> </p><p>All his life… he <em> thought </em> Soobin loved Arin.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me,” he sniffed quietly, feeling the words wrap around his heart and washing over him like a wave. </p><p> </p><p>Years of being slightly on edge, years of being <em> afraid </em> Soobin would <em> leave </em> him, very slowly but surely sliding off his lungs, exhaling until he feels loose and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soobin loves him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And you better not forget it. Now give me back that box, you’re ruining my plans for the perfect life with Choi Yeonjun. God, I can’t deal with you two being this <em>dramatic</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stared at the box once again, still not quite believing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soobin loves him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He passed over the box, received the sweetest of kisses— right on the lips, warm and loving. Yeonjun doesn’t know if Soobin stole his breath away or if he just gave Yeonjun all the life he needs.</p><p> </p><p>“Now come on, we need to go to bed so we can get a good night’s sleep and I can cuddle you and whisper all my love and appreciation into your ear like in one of Arin’s trashy romance movies. You two <em>really are twins</em>. You’ve gotten infected by her <em>dramatic ass</em> already.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun huffed, wiping the tears on his face and letting Soobin take him by the hand to lead him to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me you can’t sleep without your favorite pillow...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soobin loves him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looks back with a smile, “You’re my favorite pillow, you idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s done! 🎉🎉 Thank you so much for sticking through the whole series! And thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos and tweets and to those who simply click on my fics 🥺 I appreciate all of my readers~ you guys — and Yeonbin — inspire me to write more! Until my next works &lt;33 Happy Valentines once again!</p><p>Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed...  I didn’t check to edit pls forgive T-T...I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bb writer and fragile 😅</p><p>Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie"> twt </a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/krymshelangel"> twt for fic updates</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie"> CuriousCat </a><br/>Tumblr: krymshelangel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>